La Espada del Rey
by C.S Alvarez
Summary: Preload: Hao es el hombre más temido, y el más poderoso sobre la tierra, pero en la ciudadela de Funbari, su hijo conoce a cierta chica que tratará de acabar con el dominio de su padre ¿El corazón afectará en las decisiones de ambos jóvenes, o el joven Hana cerrará su corazón para ser gobernante de sentimientos nulos, como quiso su padre? (Ambientado en una época semi-medieval)
1. Prólogo

Japón es el país del viento cortante, donde Asakura Hao domina aquellas poderosas tierras, dotadas de fertilidad y grandes guerreros, el mundo dividido en zonas dominadas por señores y señoras de gran influencia y dinero, todo en relación a esto, ante el deseo del Consejo Supremo, el mundo se mueve alrededor de los más poderosos guerreros al servicio de Lord Hao, junto a su esposa, Lady Anna, y su hijo, Lord Hana, de quince años de edad, camina sobre la alfombra de terciopelo rojo del pasillo, sus botas limpias, su uniforme intacto, la capa cubriéndole el cuerpo, en su cabeza, una corona con un rubí esmaltado con esquinas de oro, seguido por dos caballeros, un hombre y una mujer.

POV Hana.

Camino bajo los techos de este palacio, nuca he salido, y si lo he hecho, no lo recuerdo, tras de mí puedo escuchar los pasos de mis escoltas, Ikkaku y Futhy , obedecen a todo lo que digo, me protegen de los "enemigos", si considero que nunca salgo del palacio, camino con determinación hacia el salón donde mi padre, Lord Hao, me espera, así pues dos guardias abren las puertas para dejarme pasar, mis escoltas permanecen en la entrada y yo, me dispongo a seguir mi camino.

–Bienvenido.–

Y ahí está, mi padre, sentado en su trono con las piernas entrecruzadas, a su lado están sus guardas, Shikai y Hatake, dos cazadores que siempre están detrás de él, nunca dicen nada, no opinan nada, obedecen todas y cada una de las palabras que mi padre les ordena, como sus escoltas, siempre llevan consigo una máscara con la forma de la cara de un oni, y siempre están a su lado, o detrás de él, pues claro, al ser muy poderoso, mi padre debe ser protegido, asimismo, Shikai y Hatake me saludan con una leve reverencia, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, y mi padre levanta la mano para que retomen sus posturas, me le quedo viendo, espero a que me hable directamente a los ojos, pero como siempre, se ríe burlonamente y desvía la mirada.

–¿Para qué me has llamado?– Pregunto con indiferencia, cruzándome de brazos.

–Tan vulgar como siempre.– Ríe levemente, yo me enfado.

–Los miembros de mi corte me han dicho que un grupo de… plebeyos, andan jugando a ser héroes en mi país.– Entrelazó sus manos y suspiró levemente, yo alcé una ceja.

–¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?– Pregunté sin darle tanta cuerda al asunto.

–Es hora de que te vuelvas un hombre, Hana-kun.– Esta vez, se recostó sobre los cojines de su trono, e inhaló con fuerza, exhaló con tranquilidad. –Quiero que los caces.–

Al oír eso, yo me quedé estupefacto, ¿Salir del palacio? Jamás había hecho algo así, me emocioné bastante, pero eso era algo que mi padre no podía saber, guardé silencio.

–Irás sin ellos, ni Ikkaku ni Futhy irán contigo, se quedarán aquí a cuidarme.– Mi padre jugaba con los mechones de su cabello mientras veía al techo con desinterés. –No es que no confíe en Shikai ni Hatake, pero hay… cosas… que debo enviarles a hacer a países vecinos.–

Cuando mi padre habla de ese modo, se refiere a que enviaría a sus cazadores a por la cabeza de una víctima en particular, claramente regresarían como siempre, con el premio de mi padre en sus manos, otra razón más por la que era temido.

–¿Entonces iré solo?– Cuestioné con una leve sonrisa, esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

–No.– Dijo de inmediato, fruncí el ceño. –Contigo irán dos aprendices de cazador, Pakko… Takko, no sé cómo, y Namaha.–

Tan solo oír el nombre del primero me dio una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, sonaba completamente, como el nombre de un verdadero estúpido.

–Está bien.– Acepté sin chistar, si se trataba de patearle el trasero a alguien y salir del palacio al mismo tiempo, podía contar conmigo.

–Pues buen, por ahora sólo quiero que reúnas información. No habrá problema con que te reconozcan, nunca has salido del palacio.– Y así concluyó, mientras Ikkaku y Futhy se hacían a un lado para dejarme pasar, fue la primera vez que no escuchaba pisadas detrás de mí.

Fin de la POV

Hao sonrió complacido tras ver a su hijo partir, Ikkaku y Futhy tomaron posición detrás de su trono, y los dos guardias enmascarados se arrodillaron frente a él.

–Quien se revela ente mí lleva el apellido de Tao; quiero que ustedes, Shikai, Hatake, me traigan la cabeza del rebelde, o lo que es mejor, esta vez lo quiero con vida.– Cerró los ojos y rio levemente.

–Sí, amo.– Respondió uno de ellos dos, luego de ello se pusieron en pie, y al dar media vuelta salieron de la sala.

Caminando por el corredor, ella permanecía entre las sombras, vio de lejos a los dos cazadores, con sus rostros cubiertos, separarse por un leve instante, el cual ella aprovechó para llamar a uno.

–Quiero que reúnas toda la información para mí.– Dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica negra que llevaba.

–Sí, mi Lady.– Concluyó poniendo el puño en su corazón, al instante que llegaba el otro cazador, ella volvió a las sombras, mientras ambos se alejaban para ir directo al encargo de Lord Hao.

–Hatake, no me falles.– Susurró poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, viendo el anillo que oro puro que llevaba sobre su dedo.

Mientras Hana se preparaba para salir del palacio, en espera de los dos aprendices de cazador que lo acompañarían en su viaje, veía por la ventana hacia el cielo, por alguna razón, ese día el Sol iluminaba las planicies del reino con más intensidad de que podía haber recordado, un nuevo viaje le esperaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…?**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que dejen review, den fav, follow o sólo lean, gracias en serio! \\*0*/**


	2. El hijo del rey

**Gracias a todos los que dejen review, den fav, follow o sólo lean, gracias en serio! \\*0*/**

* * *

 **Capítulo Primero: El hijo del rey**

POV Hana

Desde que tengo memoria, las paredes del palacio han sido todo mi mundo, pues nunca he tenido la necesidad de salir, el territorio abarcado desde el Palacio del Gran Espíritu hasta la ciudadela de Funbari tiene una inmensa separación, los guardias custodian los muros día y noche, caminan por los pasillos una y otra vez, y yo, que siempre fui príncipe, nunca tuve que mover un dedo, tan sólo era necesario mover un dedo, hacer una seña o una mueca, y de inmediato los sirvientes del palacio obedecerían, y me darían todo aquello que a mí se me diera la gana de pedir.

Cuando fui pequeño, la espalda de mi padre y su sombra cubriendo mi cuerpo siempre fue el recuerdo más avivado en mis memorias, mi nacimiento fue concebido por una sola razón: convertirme en el Lord de Japón, y seguir los pasos de mi padre, el gran Lord Hao, cuya sabiduría lo ha dotado de un gran poder, una importancia severa entre el Consejo de los Grandes, consejo compuesto por los Lords más poderosos e influyentes, y yo de nuevo me pongo a pensar, que mi nacimiento fue concebido con una sola razón de ser: convertirme en Lord.

No conozco el significado de la amistad, pues siempre estuve rodeado de sirvientes, los únicos amigos a los que podría considerar han sido Ikkaku, Futhy y mi maestro, uno de los escoltas de mi padre, Hatake, quién me enseñó a pelear, a pensar en el combate, acreditado de quedar en buenos términos con mi madre, Lady Anna, es su sirviente fiel, y ella le pide favores personales cuando sale de los muros del palacio, a diferencia de Shikai, cuya vida se centra solamente en obedecer a mi padre… mi padre…

Ahora sobre mi madre, tengo mucho que contar, Lady Anna es elegante, silenciosa, una mujer de confianza pero es de temer, he crecido tomando su mano, pero debido a su influencia, a veces ha tenido que salir por varias temporadas, dejándome sólo de nuevo, sólo con mis sirvientes, seres cuya existencia pareciese más forzada que libre, estar con mi madre me conforta, pero mi padre, no permite que la vea muy seguido, cuando veo este panorama, me entra una inquietud, si yo seré Lord, ¿Es acaso esta vida la que me espera?

Pues no lo sé, pareciese que un Lord no puede ni respirar solo, todos sus sirvientes obedecen como esclavos, lacayos sin valor que viven sólo para la vida de su amo, yo siempre he anhelado ver más allá del perímetro que me permiten ver los muros del palacio, ahora que tengo quince años, mi padre me ha dicho que es momento de convertirme en hombre, pero no en caballero, porque si fuese un caballero, no tendría que cazar a esas personas, que se rebelan contra los deseos del poderoso Lord Hao.

Sentado en la cama de mi exuberante habitación, veo por la ventana, las cortinas se mueven con el viento, y a lo lejos se ve el reflejo del sol sobre el agua del río de Funbari, suspiro, mientras espero la llegada de mis nuevos escoltas.

–Lord Hana.–

Y es ahí mismo cuando volteo, dos personas, una de figura femenina y el otro masculino, con una rodilla apoyada sobre el suelo, en reverencia, colocan su mano sobre su pecho, con las cabezas bajas, me les quedo viendo, desde que tengo memoria, no ha habido ser alguno que haya pasado a mi lado sin hacer eso.

–Levántense.– Ordeno, y prosigo a examinarlos.

Ambos están cubiertos de pies a cara, estos dos son Namaha y Gakko, aprendices de cazador, que tomarán el rol de Shikai y Hatake cuando yo me convierta en un verdadero Lord, básicamente les han criado para dar sus vidas por la mía, y si mi deseo es que acabasen con la vida de un ser inocente, lo harían, los cazadores, son criados y entrenados para obedecer al Lord a toda costa, y serle fiel, valorando más la vida del amo que la propia, y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos por los del bienestar del Lord.

Los escoltas, por otra parte, son guerreros que protegen al señor en cuestión, pelean por él, pero no tienen la misma confidencia que un cazador, además de que el deber de estos es ayudar en todo al Lord, y no sólo protegerle, y finalmente están los soldados, guardias del castillo, para dejar de último a los sirvientes, supongo que ya saben cuál es su rol.

–Sí, señor.– Responde la chica poniéndose en pie, firme, y como es característico, con una máscara de oni cubriéndole el rostro.

–Lord Hana, estamos aquí…–

Pero antes de que Gakko pudiese hablar, yo lo he interrumpido alzando levemente la mano, ante este acto, se queda callado, como si de mi mascota se tratase, en cierta forma yo mismo me siento ofendido al ofenderlo a él.

–Primero que nada, basta de formalidades.–

POV Anna

Cuando lo he oído de la mano de unas criadas, simplemente suspiré, pues sabía que este día llegaría, asimismo sé que esta es una prueba que Hao ha decidido asignar a mi hijo, para probar la lealtad de aquellos que serán sus cazadores un día, y que Hana finalmente abra los ojos al mundo que allá afuera se encuentra.

Veo hacia el cielo desde el patio principal del palacio, mis nuevos guardias, Ikkaku y Futhy permanecen firmes a cierta distancia, hubiese deseado que fueran ellos quienes se encaminaran con mi Hana, pues lo han escoltado toda su vida, le conocen muy bien, sin embargo el deseo de Hao es que los cazadores muestren fidelidad al que un día será el Lord de Japón, mi hijo, mi Hana.

Mientras observo los olivos que comienzan a crecer con la temporada, me pongo a pensar también en el encargo que he dado a Hatake, he intentado saber más, reunir más información, pero con Shikai siempre a su lado, no puede actuar con total libertad, desearía salir del palacio bajo mis propio méritos, pero no es propio de una Lady hacer eso, sobretodo siendo la esposa… de Lord Hao.

POV Alumi

Y otra vez amanece, el cielo tranquilo y el viento abrazador que juguetea con mi cabello, mientras la carreta es halada por los caballos, miro los pastizales de Japón, tan puros, tan nobles, crecen con una inmensa dignidad y belleza tan simultánea, los suelos fértiles de Japón son una maravilla, pero estas tierras a manos de un monarca de corazón impuro se convertirán en simples tierras de guerra y muerte, Japón es uno de los países principales de la tierra, conocido como el País del Viento Cortante, regido por Lord Hao, un hombre que no conoce la piedad, y que sólo le interesa una cosa: provocar temor; eso efectivamente traerá consigo la guerra y efectivamente la muerte, y me pongo a pensar, en que un día estas nobles tierras carezcan de vida, y todo lo que quede a su alrededor, serán ruinas y miseria.

Pero hay esperanza, de la mano de unos soldados que están de lado de nuestra causa, hemos sabido que el codiciado heredero del Lord de Japón, el príncipe, quién nunca ha salido del castillo, y no se ha mostrado en público jamás, finalmente sacará su engreído trasero a la sociedad, y nuestra misión es: secuestrarlo, secuestraremos al príncipe.

–¡Eh, Alumi, saca la cabeza y mira eso!– Gritó mientras sostenía con fuerza las riendas de los cuatro caballos que halaban de la carreta, obedecí y pude apreciar finalmente la ciudadela dotada de una gran extensión, separada de las planicies por un río que la rodeaba, y de los muros de la misma, que eran custodiados por solados y una inmensa puerta de madera que daba acceso a ella, esa era la ciudadela de Funbari, y sobre la colina: El Palacio del Gran Espíritu, donde reside Lord Hao.

–¡Hey es hermoso, Aarón!– Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Ese es Aarón, uno de mis mejores amigos y confidentes en todo el mundo, su cabello es de un color rubio pálido como el mío, pero él tiene una extraña coloración rosácea en el flequillo, junto con nosotros dos vienen los demás que nos ayudarán en esta misión: están Nagato, un tipo muy inteligente, no hay artefacto que no sepa usar, y Hikari, una herborista que no sólo sabe curar, también matar, y aquí estamos, nosotros cuatro listos para secuestrar al hijo del Lord, suena loco, ¿Verdad? Pero cuando tu vida es correr riesgos todo el tiempo, no hay nada que no podamos hacer, porque pues… bueno, todo estará bien.

Luego de pasar inadvertidos por los guardias, quedo asombrada, nos recibe una ridícula cantidad de soldados que marchan alrededor de los muros de la ciudadela, pero más que eso, lo que más me impacta ha sido la enorme torre central con un reloj increíblemente genial, asimismo una fuente con la forma de los legendarios Guardianes de la Naturaleza, más conocidos como los Guerreros Elementales, cinco poderosos guerreros que forjaron el consejo de no sé qué cosa, es impresionante ver la movilización que tiene la ciudadela, pasan miles de personas, caballos y carruajes, observo que en cada uno de los faroles que iluminan la misma está la bandera de los soldados de Lord Hao, me quedo estupefacta al verla, es una ciudadela realmente hermosa, pensar que un día Lord Mikihisa la forjó con poder y carácter, pero además con una gracia, y ahora ver a su hijo, Lord Hao, una total vergüenza que se hace pasar por el mejor, y es más, apuesto a que ese tal príncipe es de la misma madera que su padre.

–El niñato ese que vinimos a buscar ha de der un mimadito de primera clase. – Bufé mordiendo la manzana que recién compramos en el mercado de la ciudadela.

–Tiene casi la misma edad que tú, si no es que la misma. – Como siempre Aarón encontraba un espacio en el universo para burlarse de mí o hacerme algún chiste, pero nunca le respondo mal, estos chicos son todos como hermanos para mí.

–Mira mejor concéntrate en ese mapita tuyo.– Reclamé con una sonrisa lanzándole el mapa al rostro, ojalá no se le hayan pegado los mocos, sino no sabríamos a dónde vamos.

–Ya, ya, no peleen más.– Hikari intervino con las manos sobre la cadera, cabe destacar que Nagato tiene veinte años, Hikari y Aarón dieciocho, y yo tengo dieciséis, somos un gran equipo y somos de temer, pues no nos deben tomar a broma.

–Sólo imagínate, Hikari, ese mocoso nació con una cuchara de oro en la boca.– Recalqué cruzándome de brazos, vi al palacio sobre la colina de Funbari, seguro ahí estaría con todo y su lindo tronito.

–¿Una cuchara?– Y otra vez, me hizo explotar el zoquete ese.

POV Namaha

Desde el instante en que un cazador nace, su deber es servir a su amo, su Lord, los cazadores son pocos, ya que sólo siguen estrictamente a la familia real, pero no conocen a su Lord hasta que se le asigna la prueba de madurez, esta misma la impone el padre del heredero en cuestión, en este caso, Lord Hao ha hablado con Lord Hana hace más de unos cinco minutos, los cuales permanecimos fuera del salón principal, para esperar a que estas se abriesen de nuevo, y así seguir a nuestro amo nuevamente, ahora sabemos que las intenciones de Lord Hao fue enviar a sus cazadores lejos, a investigar sobre esa supuesta rebelión en las lejanías, pero si alguien debe cortar la cabeza de su líder, será Lord Hana, así demostrará su dominio y la capacidad que tiene para ser un Lord igual de… perdón, despiadado, que su padre, después de todo eso es lo que desea Lord Hao.

No sabemos quién es su líder, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que está muy lejos, como aprendiz aún me faltan cosas por aprender, pero de antemano sé que si Lord Hao envió a Shikai y a Hatake a cierta misión, y luego esa misión es asignada a Lord Hana, es porque en verdad Lord Hao tiene un plan macabro entre manos, probablemente para despistar a los rebeldes de la misión que se le ha impuesto a Lord Hana, pero no sólo eso, anda en busca de algo, cuando Lord Hao envía a sus cazadores… es porque quiere la cabeza de alguien en sus manos.

Fin del POV

Veía al horizonte desde la ventana, imaginó cómo sería la ciudadela de Funbari, es más, como sería el mundo, para alguien como él, que nació príncipe, que nunca salió del palacio, que siempre tuvo "niñeras" que andaban detrás de él todo el tiempo, sofocándolo internamente, finalmente tenía la oportunidad que siempre había anhelado: salir del palacio, de las manos de su padre, finalmente levantarse del trono, de su regazo, y encaminarse solo, y para que esas palabras no fuesen en vano, haría algo que apostaba ni su padre imaginaría: se fugaría esa noche.

Tan solo imaginar que la oportunidad se le presentaba, Ikkaku y Futhy estaban con su madre, Shikai y Hatake no estaban en Funbari, y Gakko y Namaha debían marcharse para escoltarlo al día siguiente, saldría en un ridículo carruaje tirado por seis caballos de fina raza, y una cantidad incontable de soldados, por no contar a Gakko y Namaha siempre detrás, así que ahora que el cielo se oscurecía, se fugaría esa noche, en la que míticamente, casi por obra del destino, se iría.

Mientras en la ciudadela, el grupo de Alumi se preparaba para el sabotaje del palacio de Lord Hao, algunos soldados renegados colocaron explosivos en ciertas áreas poco valoradas, y por ende, fuera de la vista de cualquier guardia, todo estaba listo, una vez que el sol se ocultara, el palacio ardería en llamas que despistarían a los guardias, así aprovecharían para irrumpir en la habitación del príncipe hasta llegar a la susodicha, un plan perfecto para ella.

–Una vez lancemos esta bengala al cielo, todo hará boom. – Finalizó Aarón viendo el artefacto en sus manos.

–Yo haré que la cabeza te haga boom si sigues haciendo tanto ruido.– Dijo Hikari, atenta a una de las torres mayores del palacio, ahí estaba el príncipe.

–Cuando el palacio entre en llamas, aprovecharemos para irrumpir y escabullirnos por el camino que nos indicó nuestro contacto.– Alumi examinaba el mapa del palacio con los pasadizos correspondientes que habían señalado los renegados.

–El Lord duerme, el palacio, arde.– Concluyó Nagato con una sonrisa. –Escalar la torre sería un gran problema, por eso, nos escabulliremos.–

Y efectivamente, pasaron los minutos, y el Sol dejó paso a la Luna, en una oscura noche nublada, Aarón encendió la bengala y se la dio a Alumi, quién la atascó en la flecha que lanzaría y apuntó con su arco al cielo, la bengala salió volando…

–Ahora.– Dijo Hana para sí mismo, con los guantes, la capucha y las botas puestas, llevando escondida su espada, Harusame, se paró a la orilla de la ventana, se iba descolgando cuando de repente, un fuerte estallido resonó en distintas áreas del palacio, afectando un poco su equilibrio, y así se logró mantener colgado por muy poco.

–¿¡Qué fue eso!?– Se cuestionó sorprendido al ver el humo en el palacio, sin embargo. –No hay tiempo, los guardias no tardarán en venir.– Concluyó bajando rápidamente por la pared de la torre, así pues llegó a resbalarse con ayuda de los guantes, y de las banderas que colgaban del castillo, para llegar a caer sobre el techo donde estaba el establo de los caballos reales.

Sabía que de llevarse a uno de los caballos, lo reconocerían de inmediato, así que pasando de largo subió con destreza por uno de los muros perimetrales, ya que este estaba desprotegido, porque los guardias habían ido a extinguir el fuego que se había recién creado en la entrada del palacio, ese extraño incendio le había beneficiado.

Así pues, logró caer sobre una carreta de heno que estaba contra el muro, y colocándose la capucha comenzó a correr, para luego ver que el palacio desprendía una inminente cantidad de humo, sin pensarlo mucho se adentró en la ciudadela, había escuchado de unos aldeanos que veían los sucesos que las puertas estaban desprotegidas, ya que Lord Hao había mandado a llamar a todos sus soldados, sonrió, qué bien le había sentado eso.

–Mamá, espero verte pronto.– Concluyó a las puertas de la ciudadela, luego de mucho correr, viendo de lejos el humo que desprendía el mismo, sabía que su madre estaba bien, estaba con Ikkaku y Futhy después de todo, ahora huiría de las manos de su padre, quería aventurarse al mundo, pero no si esto significaba hacer algo que no le interesaba, y en compañía de dos niñeros inútiles.

El Sol salió al amanecer, finalmente las llamas del palacio fueron extinguidas, y ella lo veía desde la ciudadela, desconcertada.

–No puedo creer que no había nadie.– Dijo pensativa, sostenía su mentón con la mano derecha y la izquierda para apoyar el brazo de la anteriormente nombrada, su cabello se movía con el viento, respiró profundo, realmente estaba enfadada.

–No había nadie, absolutamente nadie.– Hikari bebía el té de hiervas con mora que había comprado hace unos minutos.

–Lo más extraño.– Interrumpió Nagato. –Es que el príncipe está siendo buscado por los guardias en las cercanías.–

–¿Alguien más lo secuestró antes que nosotros?– Cuestionó Aarón alzando una ceja.

–No.– Alumi respondió automáticamente, componiendo su postura, abrió los ojos y vio al cielo, las aves volaban desde temprano. –Algo más está pasando aquí.–

 **CONTINUARÁ…?**


	3. El camino del heredero

**Gracias a todos los que dejen review, den fav, follow o sólo lean, gracias en serio! \\*0*/**

* * *

POV Leader

El destino entrelaza las vidas de aquellos que menos esperaban conocerse, el mundo no gira en torno a nada más que a las decisiones de aquellos que son llamados "vivientes", las coincidencias no existen, las supuestas nacen a raíz de que dos personas se conozcan, el mundo girará en torno a ello, pues hay una razón del por qué quiere que sus destinos se crucen, sin embargo, muchas veces cerramos los ojos a esto, pero sin duda, terminarán cruzándose de una forma… u otra.

El reinado que Mikihisa dejó está en peligro, y yo sólo recuerdo a Hao tomando su lugar, el dolor que atraviesa mi corazón se profundiza, pero como un capitán, mi deber es esperar, este no es mi escenario, no son mis marionetas, pero en definitiva, tomaré el acto antes de que Hao destruya lo que un día fue, un hermoso país.

Fin del POV

Subía el equipaje a la carreta con cuatro caballos; Alumi, sentada en la punta de esta, veía un mapa de la zona en cuestión, mientras veía cómo varios soldados a caballo salían galopando rápidamente, seguramente en busca del príncipe.

–No encontrarán nada.– Volvió a centrarse en su mapa, así como escuchaba con una sonrisa burlona las órdenes que se daban unos a otros para distribuir la búsqueda.

–¿Qué te hace decirlo?– Preguntó Nagato, atando un extremo de la soga que sostendría el equipaje, Aarón ataba la otra y Hikari, buscaba información sobre puestos de guarda que hubiesen en el camino para poder evitarlos.

–Intuición.– Respondió con simpleza. –Pero a lo que vamos, debemos irnos de aquí antes de que comiencen a investigar más a fondo.–

–Tenemos paso libre si vamos por el oeste, y luego al sur.–

–Gracias, Hikari.– Alumi suspiró, y entró de lleno en la carreta, en compañía de Nagato y Hikari, Aarón tomó las riendas.

–Oye… ya no pienses tanto en el asunto ese, encontraremos al príncipe.– Nagato puso una mano sobre su hombro, ella sonrió.

–No es por mí, es por Leader.– Bajó la mirada, y comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello. –No sé por qué tiene tanta necesidad de hablar con él.–

–Seguramente porque sabe que el príncipe lo escucharía más que Lord Hao.– Hikari tomó el mapa y lo comenzó a examinar, marcando la zona que atravesarían con un pedazo de carboncillo, circulando su siguiente destino.

–Lo dudo, ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo...–

–Tal astilla.–

POV Hana

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que se pueden ver dentro de la ciudadela, quedo maravillado al ver todo lo que a mi alrededor se encuentra en estos momentos, esta belleza supera en creces a la del palacio, toda mi vida me vi rodeado de muros, sirvientes, y todo lo que yo quisiese, ahora que veo esto me pregunto ¿Por qué a mi padre no le agrada tal belleza? No es que sea de los gobernantes que disfruten de la belleza de su país, en cambio; entre más lejos exploro y noto tales cualidades, menos comprendo por qué mi padre me ha privado de esta vista.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía seis años, ordené a Hatake que pagara a un artista para que retratase un paisaje, de cualquier lugar, pero que este fuera lo suficientemente imponente a mis ojos, y así mismo, escondiendo este encargo de la seriedad de Shikai, hizo lo que le había pedido, y como le hice prometer, me llevó dicho retrato; debo decir que en aquella ocasión quedé fascinado.

Ahora bien busco aquél lugar, o más concorde a mis palabras, me gustaría buscarlo, pero salí del palacio sin más que mi espada, una capucha, y mis botas de cuero negro, no traje conmigo las joyas que estoy acostumbrado a llevar, que liviano me siento, ni tampoco un mapa, he aprovechado de buena manera ese sabotaje rebelde para escapar, pero entre más pasos doy hacia las afueras de las tierras de mi padre, el supremo Lord Hao, más extraño también la compañía de mi madre, su olor a miel, su imponente figura y es más, una de las pocas personas que realmente me veía con sinceridad, pero basta de ver al pasado, sigo caminando, y diviso a un grupo de personas jóvenes que preparan una carreta llena de equipaje, tal vez pueda pedirles que me lleven lejos, así pasaré inadvertido por si hay algunos guardias, o eso espero.

–Buenos días.– Saludo con cierto tacto, no es que quiera parecer ser alguien con malas intenciones, pero tampoco debo ser muy formal, eso es característico de la nobleza.

–Hola.– Saluda como si nada el tipo que tengo enfrente, me le quedo viendo extrañado, pues me ha extendido la mano. –Soy Aarón.– Termina de decir, y yo no sé qué hacer, nunca alguien me extendió la mano, no sé si es un saludo.

–Quisiera saber…– Prosigo, él se me queda viendo y retrocede su mano un poco confundido al parecer. –A dónde se dirigen.–

–A Hokkaido, pasando por los campos altos y el pico empinado.– Me responde, este… joven, es más alto que yo y con una complexión de fuerza bruta, me pregunté si era guardia, luego lo negué, no llevaba armadura puesta.

–Quisiera que me llevasen.– Digo con sutileza, no quiero hacerlos sentir ofendidos, pero trataré de hablar como ellos.

–¿Quién es ese?– Pregunta otro saliendo detrás de algunas cosas apiladas sobre la carreta, me le quedo viendo.

–Un chico que quiere venir con nosotros a Hokkaido.– El llamado Aarón le dice a su, ¿Compañero? Mientras este me examina de pies a cabeza.

–Vaalae, total espacio tenemos, ¿No, Aari?– Sonríe tras decir eso, al momento de que el otro se sonroja, yo alzo una ceja, ¿Es acaso este un tipo de sátira entre ellos?

–No me llames así, maldito homosexual.– No puedo evitar sonreír ante tal respuesta, me pareció muy cómico.

–Ya, ya cariño, ¿Lo llevamos o no?– Al parecer el otro sigue con la mofa como si no le importase.

–Pos no sé, pregúntale a la chava* que manda.– Su lenguaje es tan coloquial, yo jamás oiría estas palabras dentro del castillo, no sé a qué se refiere con esa tal "chava" pero suena a alguien de poder.

–Pfft sólo lo dices porque le tienes miedo a Alumi, Ari.– Completa recostándose sobre varios equipajes que al parecer llevan prendas, pero son muchas, ¿Serán costureros?

–Ya "Nalgato", si el chico quiere que se venga a mí me vale.– Y me voltea a ver. –¿Vienes?– Me pregunta alzando una ceja, yo me quedo quieto un rato, volteo a ver al palacio, ya no hay marcha atrás.

–Voy.– Respondo.

–¡Al fin!– Grita el que estaba tirado sobre el equipaje "Nalgato". –Mi nombre es Nagato, él es Aarón, con nosotros vienen dos chicas, Hikari y Alumi.– Concluye sonriendo, ahora sí sé su nombre, y al parecer viajaré con otras dos personas, doncellas al parecer.

–Está bien, un gusto en conocerles, mi nombre es Hana.– Respondo tranquilamente, después de todo, fuera de los muros del castillo sólo me conocen como príncipe.

–Qué educado…– Susurra Nagato, yo me siento nervioso.

–Deberías aprender de él.– Le dice el otro, Aarón, atando una soga alrededor de la carreta para evitar que caiga el equipaje.

–Sí mamá.– Así me quedo escuchando como estos dos, que por cierto no parecen mayores que yo, discuten continuamente sin parar, me pregunto si toda la gente que no es de la nobleza habla tanto como ellos, pero… ciertamente me estoy sintiendo muy cómodo, sonrío levemente.

POV ALUMI

Leader se sentirá decepcionado, pero no sólo veníamos por el jodido príncipe manos delicadas, tenemos otras cosas qué hacer, como encontrarnos con el tipo ese, Usui, más allá del pico empinado, y luego con Tao, en el país Chino, entre otros, todo por petición de Leader, y entregar a esos sujetos unas cartas que nos encomendó, no podemos fallarle después de todo, Leader es el líder.

Camino con Hikari luego de comprar algunas hierbas medicinales con unos herboristas locales, sí ya sé que no llevamos al príncipe, pero estas cartas son más importantes, es aquí, mientras caminamos por las calles de la ciudadela de regreso a la carreta donde dejamos a Aarón y Nagato, que de seguro ya estarán peleando, que recuerdo que en toda mi vida, nunca le he visto la cara a Leader, siempre está tras las sombras, sentado tras ese escritorio jugando ajedrez consigo mismo, y no imagino cómo es su rostro, pensando en esto, la voz de Hikari me interrumpe.

–¿Qué opinas?– Escucho, muevo la cabeza para despejarme.

–Perdón, ¿Qué decías?– Pregunto, volteándola a ver.

–Dije, ¿Quién crees que será el chico que está con ellos, qué opinas?– Y me señala a cierto lugar donde está la carreta, en ella, Nagato tratando de besar a Aarón mientras este se sonroja y se enfada, sí, ambos pueden ser igual de estúpidos, pero noto algo distinto.

Hay un chico parado frente a ellos, con una túnica negra cubriéndole el cuerpo, de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, puedo ver que lleva botas de cuero negras, llegamos mientras lo diviso, pero en eso, me interrumpen ese par de idiotas, o mejor dicho, dos de mis mejores amigos.

–¡No quiero besarte!–Reclama Aarón mientras Nagato le sostiene una rama de árbol pequeña.

–¡Es muérdago, sigue las reglas!– Responde Nagato, haciendo gesto de beso con los labios, sonrío, pero sigo viendo de reojo al chico, mientras escucho cómo Hikari les pega a los dos.

–Ni es Navidad, tontos.– Sonríe victoriosa al verlos llorar en el suelo.

–Hola.– Una voz desconocida interrumpe mis pensamientos, se trata del misterioso chico, al parecer tiene como nuestra edad.

–Así que vendrás con nosotros.– Mi intuición casi nunca me ha fallado, por cierto.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Cuestiona alzando una ceja, pero qué delicadito se mira este niño.

–No hace falta pensar mucho cuando se trata de ellos.– Señalo a mis amigos.

–¿Puede venir?– Escucho la voz de Nagato, que junto con Hikari se están subiendo a la carreta.

–Hmmnn…– Examino al chico, no parece que sepa pelear tan bien con la espada que lleva escondida, tampoco parece tener algo en contra de nosotros, pues somos como una sombra, nadie nunca reconoce las acciones y misiones que ejecutamos para Leader, lo veo de nuevo y aunque no representa amenaza para nosotros. –Que no nos retrase.– Es mi palabra final.

–Oki doki.– Me responde Aarón, subiéndose a la carreta para tomar posesión de las riendas de los cuatro caballos que halan de la misma, no son pura sangre ni nada, pero son resistentes, uno para cada uno de nosotros, a veces necesitamos huir por separado y reencontrarnos más adelante en el camino.

–Mi nombre es Hana.– Concluye.

–Alumi.– Respondo casi a secas subiendo a la carreta, al lado de Aarón.

–Yo Hikari.–Sonríe como siempre, mientras ayuda al tal Hana a subir, luego de esto todos nos acomodamos y Aarón le da señal a los caballos, comenzamos nuestra retirada de esta misión fallida para enfocarnos en los fundamental: las cartas de Leader.

POV HANA

Es increíble la velocidad a la que estos caballos corrientes llevan la carreta, siento el viento en mi rostro, revolviendo mi cabello, nunca me había sentido así, me siento… libre, volteo a ver nuevamente y el palacio se ve cada vez más pequeño, una tremenda nostalgia me invade en aquél momento, momento el cual interrumpo para fijarme en lo que tengo enfrente, dos chicos: Aarón y Nagato, y dos chicas: Hikari… y Alumi, todos ellos llevan consigo varas prendas y joyas ocultas, así como cuatro espadas, me pregunto quiénes son ellos, ¿Serán ladrones? No lo sé, pero hay algo en ellos cuatro, que me hace sentir tranquilo, y esta tranquilidad no es la misma que siento en el palacio, allá era un sofoco, pero aquí creo que puedo expresarme sin tantos modales, formalidades o conceptos que parecen pre escritos, y no sólo es escuchar el lenguaje coloquial que parecen manejar los pobladores de este país, sino hay algo en este aire que me hace sentir un concepto que hasta ahora creí que para mí, que nací como príncipe, no existía… me siento con vida.

Madre… lamento haberte dejado, pero si quiero ser un buen Lord… primero quiero conocer el mundo.

FIN DE POV

–Aarón.– Llamó la chica de cabellos rubios, mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

–Sé lo que piensas, Alumi, el chico no es un peligro.– Responde con simplicidad, sosteniendo firmemente las riendas de los caballos.

–No me importa el estúpido niño ese… me refiero, a las cartas, ya sabes qué esperamos lograr con esta misión.– Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el viento, mientras se acercan a la salida de las murallas, las cuales por ahora estaban desprotegidas.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes linda, lo lograremos.– Sonríe burlonamente, así como recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro.

–Tonto.– Alumi frunce el ceño, para luego volver a recostarse en el hombro de Aarón. –Dime… ¿Crees en el amor?–

–Sí.–

–¿Amas a alguien?–

–¿Y tú?–

–También.–

–¿Tú amas a alguien?–

–… Tal vez.–

Estaba recostado, entrelazaba sus dedos con tranquilidad, así como sentía el viento entrar por la ventana, su cabello se movía a dicho compás, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, podía sentir cada presencia a su alrededor, escuchaba la voz de la naturaleza como un canto de amor y calidez, estaba solo en aquél lugar, en su escritorio no yacía nada más que el tintero y la pluma, respiraba con paz, la luz natural entraba por los tragaluces, pero su rostro seguía cubierto por las sombras, cruzado de piernas , esperaba, y no hacía nada más que eso… esperar.

–El mundo que se extingue, desde tan joven…–

Hablaba consigo mismo, pues en su compañía no había absolutamente nadie, más que el viento, la naturaleza, aquella habitación iluminada por la luz natural, la chimenea a cierta cantidad de metros no ardía, pues los rayos del Sol podían ser realmente reconfortantes, el ruido del aleteo de las aves, el crujir de las hojas al chocar entre sí, y su respirar, así como la canción que tocaba el viento sólo para él.

–Una vez Mikihisa murió, y Hao tomó el poder se creyó en el fin del propio país de Japón…–

Y otra vez, los árboles parecían responder a sus palabras, estremeciendo sus hojas con cierta turbulencia.

–No os preocupéis; después de todo… sin luz, no existe la oscuridad.–

 **CONTINUARÁ…?**

* * *

 **(*) = chava: término coloquial para referirse a una jovencita**


End file.
